fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Fighter 5
This fighter is a member of the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story |-| Season 2= "Worlds Apart" This man can briefly be seen around the temporary camp before they leave. "Shall We Gather At The River" After the convoy crosses the bridge, this fighter listens to Weaver's speech. "Compass" After Jimmy Boland's death, he helps place his body in the grave, then listens to Weaver's eulogy. "Young Bloods" This fighter can be seen walking around the camp. "Homecoming" At the new hospital camp, he is seen walking around the hospital. "Molon Labe" After Karen's escape, she alerted the Espheni where the 2nd Mass where camped, and he protects the hospital. He witnesses Karen being escorted into the hospital. When they use the captured Espheni leader as a decoy, he gathers his supplies and runs outside the hospital to a vehicle. "Death March" The next week on the road to Charleston, when Tyler attacks the med bus, he gets out of his vehicle to search for him. When they arrive to Charleston, the bridge that leads them into it is demolished. As he walks back to the convoy, he listens to Weaver's speech then soon after points his gun at Jim Porter. |-| Season 3= "At All Costs" This fighter holds Katherine Fisher to let her witness the Volm destroy multiple Beamers as once. "Brazil" A few days later, when the Volm have finished their weapon to take down the grid and destroy the Boston tower, this fighter is part of Tom's team that rides in a cargo crate on a barge to the tower, he witnesses Kadar and Cochise fire the weapon, and take down the tower and cheers after it collapses. This fighter parties with the other 2nd Mass members. The next morning he is present when Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that the Volm want to ship them off to Brazil, and is told to pack their supplies as they are leaving before they have the chance to herd them off. Preparing to leave, the Volm interrupt their plan and force them to lay down their weapons, but the Volm leader is convinced by Tom that they need to stay and fight, they are given back their weapons and they travel on the road. |-| Season 4= "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but this fighter, Anthony, Denny, Anne and a few other fighters escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of the group of survivors. During the morning Anthony creates a C4 that is rigged to the radio circuit, and this fighter places leaves and twigs over where Anthony places it. When Denny tries to denote the bomb, it does not work and Anne says that they must've changed the circuit. She stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire, then through it at the truck that is supposed to be carrying ammo and kills the driver. Jon looks in the back and finds a group of children, and later guides them out of the truck. "The Eye" Walking on the road, this fighter watches as Dick falls to the ground. Soon after, he watches as Anne speaks to a injured skitter through Denny. "Exodus" As Anne collapses, then has a dream, Anne leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. This fighter later arrives at Chinatown with the group. "Door Number Three" During the night, this fighter along with many others listen to Maggie explaining that Lexi is dangerous. Later, this fighter tries to storm the courtyard with most of the 2nd Mass to kill Alexis, however is stopped by the believers of Lexi, and Hal. "Saturday Night Massacre" After Lexi emerges from her cocoon, she walks through Chinatown, and this fighter along with most of the 2nd Mass fighters point their guns at her, however she uses her powers to stop everyone from moving, then puts down Lourdes. This fighter prepares for the battle with the Espheni, and is one of few fighters that survived when the street was destroyed by a gas leak. He later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" The next day, this fighter leaves the fallout shelter and helps search for any survivors. Later that night, he sits in as the remaining survivors give a toast to the people who died in the battle. "Til Death Do Us Part" This fighter helps along with the 2nd Mass and Chinatown survivors unearth the Beamer that is covered in rubble. Later, he attends the wedding of Anne Glass and Tom Mason. After Shaq interrupts them, he watches as he blows the whistle that causes the Beamer to unearth itself. "Drawing Straws" This fighter along with Tom, Anthony and a few others, listens in as Anthony translates the Spanish message, about not fighting, and hiding from the Espheni. Later, this fighter gets a bowl of food, and listens as Tom and the others argue about who is the best person to fly the Beamer. When Matt Mason suggests to draw straws, everyone agrees except for Tom, saying that the best man should fly the Beamer; however in the end the fighters who want to fly the beamer to the moon write there name on a piece of paper and place it in a hollowed out log. It is assumed this fighter put his name in, as near to all the fighters did. He watches as Tom pulls the two names out of the hat that will fly the beamer, and the next morning says his goodbyes to Tom; however the flight is delayed when Dingaan Botha yells out that something is coming, and this fighter follows Weaver through Chinatown, and witnesses several beamers being mysteriously destroyed, then watches as Lexi walks to Tom. "Space Oddity" This fighter watches as Lexi speaks to her father, when Tom tells everyone to take cover, he takes off to an unknown location. Later, he watches as the Beamer flies off. He is later seen in Tom's dream, caused by Lexi. "Shoot the Moon" This fighter is first seen going on patrol along with Zack, Jon, Niko and a few other fighters. Later when the harnessing machine is dropped by a beamer, it is assumed that he fought of harnesses and survived, or found higher ground. The next morning when the farm is destroyed, he walks into the open and speaks with the survivors. |-| Season 5= "Find Your Warrior" This fighter listens's to Anne's speech about finishing the war, as they now have the upper hand. Along with the 2nd Mass, he helps build a barricade to defend Chinatown. After Tom Mason arrives back, he listens to his motivation speech about getting mad, to find your warrior, and that now is the time for overkill. "Hunger Pains" Like all the fighters, this fighter regularly took shifts on the barricades, as mass skitters continued to attack Chinatown. This fighter cheers as Anthony beats on the skitter they found still alive, but injured in Chinatown. He watches as Daniel Weaver shoots it in the head. "Hatchlings" This fighter follows Daniel Weaver to the peak that overlooks the field, where all the skitters and black hornets are gathered. He watches as Dingaan uses his droid to kill the field of Espheni forces with a poison. "Pope Breaks Bad" He later witnesses the confrontation between John Pope and Tom Mason. "Non-Essential Personnel" This fighter leaves Chinatown for DC. He fires at the man who begins to shoot explosives at the 2nd Mass. He helps load half of the 2nd Mass's ammunition in exchange for Weaver, in frustration as they have to give in their ammo. Later he unpacks it after Weaver convinces Marty to join the 2nd Mass. "Respite" This fighter arrives at the whiskey distillery with the 2nd Mass, and unloads the supplies as Daniel Weaver tells the 2nd Mass that they will be staying here for the next few days. Inside, he is handed sleeping bags by Anne Mason to set up inside the distillery. "Stalag 14th Virginia" This fighter and the other 2nd Mass fighters watch inside a cage as the Masons are about to be gunned down on the firing line. When Zak Kagel begins to start the execution, this fighter begins to become emotional with tears in his eyes as he is loyal to the Masons, however the soldiers do not shoot on their "shoot" command. A truck soon storms into the base, and 2nd Mass reinforcements come out of the truck and releases this man and the others. He watches as Daniel Weaver stabs and kills Katie Marshall, who wasn't fully human and just an Espheni clone. "Reunion" This fighter helps pack for DC, loading any supplies which could be useful for their last stand. This fighter engages in the fight between John Pope's group and the 2nd Mass/14th Virginia, and during is shot in the arm by one of the members. While lying on the ground, before he could be finished off, Anne Mason and another fighter comes to his aid, however the fighter helping is shot by Trevor Huston. Before Trevor can shoot Anne, Anthony comes to their aid, and after Anne shoots Trevor, this fighter is carried to safety. This fighter is treated and given a sling to wear. He is present when a large group of Black Hornet's begin to make their way to the naval base. "Reborn" This fighter is present at the 2nd Mass's last campfire together. The next morning, Tom decides to use service tunnels to sneak a strike team into the city rather than a full-out assault on the Lincoln Memorial, as the Espheni have built a war around DC. This fighter joins the strike team. When JickJack is killed by a newborn Espheni, this fighter begins to panic and begins to try and shoot the newborn, causing a chain effect of others panicking and blind shooting. Tom quickly calms the group. He takes cover when Lt. Demarcus Wolf shoots an explosive at a nest of baby Overlords. As the group is trapped, Tom continues on his mission to kill the Espheni Queen. This fighter is shown to be in sadness when Anne Mason dies, after being hit by shrapnel. He watches as Tom arrives, then takes Anne off to be resurrected by the Dornia. As Tom killed the Queen before arriving, all Espheni forces are destroyed. Months after the war, many attend the ceremony at the Lincoln Memorial, however for unknown reasons this fighter doesn't. Appearances Trivia *Due to the the end of the shooting schedule, some actors where starting to break off for other shows and couldn't make the final days to film the ceremony for Reborn. Gallery 2ndMass1-2x03.PNG IMG_6435.jpg 21834_009_0190_r.jpg Colin-3x10.PNG 2ndMass-4x01.PNG 2ndMass-4x09.PNG IMG_7494.jpg|Colin BTS 179521_10151106664580358_2100964914_n.jpg|Edwin & Colin Fallingskies_s5e6-800x450_061920150115.jpg Colin Respite.PNG 2ndMass-Colin.PNG Colin-5x08.PNG Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Living Characters Category:Militia